otherworldly_evil_monarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Dongfang Family
Description The Dongfang Family! The world's most powerful family of assassins! Members * Dongfang Wenqing * Dongfang Wenjian * Dongfang Wendao * Dongfang Wenxin Story After Jun Wuhui and Jun Wumeng were mysteriously killed in battle… The Dongfang Family's top assassins suddenly and frantically charged out to take revenge. They came out to confront the Tianxiang Empire; they came out to confront the Silver Blizzard City. They came out to confront the entire continent. And, they soaked the entire continent in blood to avenge Jun Wuhui's death! Nearly every foreign personnel of the Silver Blizzard City was assassinated in the year that followed. Several generals who had opposed Jun Wu Hui on the battlefield were assassinated as well! And that's how I received this injury… the Dongfang Family sent seventeen of their best assassins to kill Yang Huaiyu, and they inflicted him with this mortal wound.He still haven't been able to recover from it. His body can never recover from the damage caused by that injury! Silver Blizzard City's Xiao Family wasn't the only one who sent out their elites to match them — the Xue Hun Manor came out to confront the Dongfang Family as well. These elite warriors battled in secrecy. This battle lasted for one years' time. Eventually the Dongfang Family was suppressed. The Xiao Family's Xiao Xingyun and Xiao Buyu lead the final battle against the Dongfang Family. Li Juetian and Han Fengxue had signed a pact, and they testified that they had eliminated half of the Dong Fang Family's strength at the time. However, the Dongfang Family wasn't eliminated. They gathered their younger generation and went deep into the secrecy of the mountains to hide. They made an oath at the time of their retreat — the Dongfang Family will never show-up on the mainland again… not unless the snow-capped sword peak collapses under a landslide, and the Tian Fa Forest's Xuan Beasts meet their end!Chapter 292 The sword peak resides at the summit of the snow-capped mountains, and has remained there for the last ten thousand years. How could it collapse under a landslide? The Xuan Beasts live in the sanctity of the paradise of their inside the Tian Fa Forest. The Dongfang Family will dispatch itChapter 292s troops in case someone stirs up their base. And their base lies with the people they care about. Jun Moyou and Jun Mochou died in battle five years after they made their oath. The Dongfang Family dispatched their troops once again. They claimed that they needed to extract revenge. The Tian Xiang generals commanding that war didn't survive that assassination spree. The heads of those generals were thrown into the Imperial Palace at night. There was a note attached to their heads. The note read: If Jun Moxie were to meet with a mishap — the Tian Xiang Imperial Palace would be the next target! No one apart from the emperor knows about this secret. Not even Jun Zhantian! Speaking of the Dongfang Family… it was once considered one of the great aristocratic families. And, it was quite powerful even if it wasn't as strong as the Silver Blizzard City or the Xue Hun Manor. It merely conducted itself in a quiet and discreet manner in order to attract less attention. But, they had still possessed commendable resources at their disposal. However, the family has been cut-off from the world for ten years because of that damned pledge! It had seemed like the entire Dangfang Family had disappeared. Everyone from this family had withdrawn from society to live in their secret holdings, and they had fully disengaged from any interaction with the outside world as well. The many Great Masters had kept a close watch for the first few years since they had feared that the Dongfang Family wouldn't adhere to the condition. The Dongfang Family had no choice but to give in under such strong pressure. Therefore, they became completely isolated from the world. However, the family had several people, and a lot of clothing and food was required for them. They had a profound background, but they were slowly unable to make their ends meet. Many years passed, and it had started to seem that they were feeding on empty air. Soon, several major forces started to contact the Dongfang family, and expressed their desires to resume business with them. After all, the outside world needed to maintain its livelihood even if the Dongfang Family had been banished. But, the circumstances of the three Great Masters who had witnessed their exile changed with time;Chapter 326 Relationships [[Jun Moxie|'Jun Moxie']] Jun Moxie is the last surviving son of their daughter; the last grandson of their female bloodline! [[Jun Zhantian|'Jun Zhantian']] Jun Zhantian had insisted against rebelling with their support. In fact, he had broken all ties with the Dongfang Family! Category:Dongfang Family Category:Allies Category:Great Families